


Skrumáž

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Slovo autorky:Ragby.Prosím, věnujte pozornost poznámce na konci příběhu.Slovo překladatelky:Pátá fantazie. A Johnovi vrtá v hlavě čím dál víc, jestli a proč a jak a kdy. Ale drží pusu a hraje to dál, protože… protože Sherlock. A pro něj všechno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897060) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo autorky:  
> Ragby.  
> Prosím, věnujte pozornost poznámce na konci příběhu.
> 
> Slovo překladatelky:  
> Pátá fantazie. A Johnovi vrtá v hlavě čím dál víc, jestli a proč a jak a kdy. Ale drží pusu a hraje to dál, protože… protože Sherlock. A pro něj všechno.

Při zpětném pohledu si měl John opravdu dělat starosti, když o tom Sherlock přestal mluvit.

*

Po několika dalších neúspěšných pokusech o přímý dotaz se Sherlock uchýlil k provokativním frázím, vystřelovaným nečekaně a náhle jako granáty, v čiré naději, že některá z nich z Johna vykřeše nějakou reakci. Zpočátku se John pokaždé trochu lekl, ale zatím to vždycky ustál.

 „Učitelka francouzštiny,“ řekl Sherlock znenadání jednou pozdě v noci nad talířem pad thai. Konečně vypátrali bývalou spolubydlící Tafline Jonesové, která se zapřisáhla, že ji neviděla už od jejího zatčení, a chtěla po nich, aby jí poslali esemesku, jestli budou mít štěstí – Tafline ji zjevně vyšplouchla s nájemným.

Johnovi, který si právě nabral plnou pusu jídla, zaskočila kreveta a musel si loknout vody a nechat se bouchnout do zad starostlivým číšníkem, než mohl odpovědět. „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe s uslzenýma očima.

„Slyšel jsi mě.“

John si prožil chvilku zmatené vzpomínky na kulatou apatickou tvář a chundelatou trvalou Madame Magee. „Ehm… jo počkej, jo! Ne ta obvyklá učitelka. Ta sexy praktikantka!  Nebo suplující učitelka nebo co to bylo. Mademoiselle Thibault. Ó jé, na tu jsem určitě pár vzpomínek vymazal. Dobrá práce, uhodls to.“

Sherlock se opřel dozadu a přimhouřil oči.

*

„Harrietina přítelkyně,“ prohlásil Sherlock a John se zhoupl na patách a zadíval se na Gutenbergovu bibli, kterou právě našli v garsonce v Islingtonu.

„To si snad děláš srandu. Harry a já jsme nikdy neměli stejný vkus. Myslíš, že je bezpečné se tohohle dotýkat? Možná bychom měli radši zavolat Lestradovi a on může poslat tým, co se zabývá uměleckými předměty, nebo tak něco.“

Sherlock se na něj zamračil.

*

„Nechat roztažené závěsy,“ řekl Sherlock. „Poskytnout sousedům odnaproti úplný výhled na -“

„Co?“ zeptal se Lestrade nechápavě.

John se postavil a stáhl si rukavice. „To by k ničemu nebylo, moje ložnice měla okna směrem do lesa,“ prohlásil. „A měl jsem žaluzie, ne závěsy. Jsem překvapený, že ti to ušlo.“

Sherlock přemýšlivě ohrnul dolní ret. Otočil se k Johnovi zády a utrhl se na Lestrada: „Byl to očividně manžel. Příště zkus aspoň _předstírat_ , že o případu přemýšlíš alespoň pět minut, než mě zavoláš.“

A oddusal pryč.

*

„Jsem rád, že vám nevadilo, že tu zůstanu,“ řekl Lestrade Johnovi. Oba se pohodlně rozvalovali na gauči, obklopení zbytky a krabicemi od donáškových jídel. „Tam venku by to bylo šílený, vůbec bychom ten zápas neslyšeli.“

„Asi by bylo lepší, kdybychom ho ani neviděli,“ řekl John trochu pochmurně.

 „Jo, jsou fakt mimo, co? V čem myslíš, že je problém? Tys kdysi hrával, že?

„Ne, já jsem hrál ragby.“

„Vážně? A na jaké pozi -“

Sherlock, který se většinu večera schovával v kuchyni a spokojeně tajtrlíkoval se svým chemickým vybavením, najednou vystrčil hlavu jako kukačka z hodin. „ _Ragby_ ,“ vydechl jako Isaac Newton, který právě objevil gravitaci.

John i Lestrade na něj zůstali civět. Sherlock na Johna upřel oči jasné odhalením a pak náhle zmizel.

John i Lestrade se na sebe podívali se zvednutým obočím. John pokrčil rameny. „Dal by sis ještě pivo?“

*

Příštího rána Sherlock po Johnovi skočil, hned jak si sedl ke snídani, a podrobil ho ohledně jeho ragbyové kariéry důkladnému výslechu.

„Jak dlouho jsi hrál?“

„Byl jsi alespoň trochu dobrý?“

„Na jakém postu?“

„Co je tohle? K čemu to je?“

„Byl jsi někdy zraněný?“

„Zranil jsi někoho?“

„Zašpinil ses?“

„Co jsi nosil na sobě?“

„Jak krátké jsi měl kraťasy?“

Nakonec mu došly otázky a on tam jen zůstal sedět a zírat na Johna tím pronikavým pohledem, který v Johnovi vzbuzoval pocit, že Sherlock dokáže vidět všecko, od plomby v šestce vlevo nahoře, přes mírně zarostlý nehet na palci až k jeho vlažnému rozhodování, zda si dát další toast. John mu pohled nevzrušeně vracel, protože věděl, že by se Sherlock vrhl po jakémkoliv náznaku obranného postoje nebo úhybného manévru jako teriér. Po chvíli Sherlock spokojeně kývl, vstal a vykročil pryč, přičemž přes rameno utrousil: „Už zase sis ostříhal nehty na nohou moc nakrátko.“

*

„Takže, pořád platí ta sobota? Potřebuju tam zavolat kvůli rezervaci,“ řekla Harry radostně do telefonu.

„Jo, těším se na to,“ odpověděl John. Tohle byla menší lež než obvykle. Harry teď už skoro tři měsíce abstinovala, a tak večeře mohla být pro změnu prima.

„Jdeme jen my, nebo se přidá i Sherlock?“

John si odfrkl. „Samozřejmě, že nepřidá.“

„Pozval jsi ho?“ Harry připadal Sherlock mnohem zábavnější než ona jemu.

John si povzdechl, odtáhl telefon od ucha a řekl: „Harry mě bere v sobotu ven, abychom oslavili moje narozeniny, chtěl bys jít taky?“

Sherlock vzhlédl od knihy, kterou četl. „Ty nemáš narozeniny v sobotu.“

„Ne, mám je v úterý, ale uprostřed týdne je těžší se sejít, protože bydlíme tak daleko od sebe. A ona si stejně myslela, že bych mohl mít v den svých narozenin už nějaké plány.“

„A máš?“

„Očividně ne. Chceš jít nebo nechceš?“

„Samozřejmě, že chci.“

„Cože?“

„Proč bych neměl chtít jít na narozeninovou večeři svého partnera?“ pokusil se Sherlock vypadat ublíženě, a jako obvykle selhal.

„Fááájn,“ nespouštěl z něj oči John. Znovu zvedl telefon k uchu a Sherlock se vrátil ke své knize. „Zdá se, že Sherlock jde taky.“

„No to je senzace! Tak já tam zítra zavolám. V osm to vyhovuje?“

„Skvěle,“ řekl John a zavěsil. „Poslyš, vím, o co ti jde. Je absolutně _mimo diskuzi_ , aby ses pokusil dát Harry alkohol a přiměl ji tak se o mně rozpovídat, slyšíš mě?“

Sherlock znovu vzhlédl a tentokrát byla bolest v jeho očích opravdová, i když ji rychle zamaskoval. „To bych neudělal.“

„OK, možná bys to neudělal Harry,“ ustoupil John.

„Ani bych to nepotřeboval, ona o tobě stejně vypráví strašně ráda,“ poukázal Sherlock a vrátil se ke čtení.

*

Sherlock měl pravdu.

„Na Johna!“ prohlásil rozzářeně a pozvedl sklenici minerálky. „Ať tenhle slavný den prožijeme ještě hodně a hodněkrát!“

„Jen to nepřežeň,“ procedil John mezi zuby a pomyslel si, že hlavně _on_ si měl dát pár drinků, než vyšli z bytu.

Sherlock položil sklenici, opřel si bradu o ruce a upřel na Harry fascinovaný pohled. „Tak, Harry, teď nám musíš vyprávět historky z Johnova dětství. Vsadil bych se, že to byl malý rošťák, že?“

Harry se na Sherlocka zadívala s hrůzou. „Ach, Bože. Tohle by měl být úsměv? Funguje to vůbec někdy?“

„Překvapivě často,“ prohlásil Sherlock, nechal usmívání a posadil se zase zpříma. „Omlouvám se. Nevzal jsem v úvahu watsonovskou vnímavost. Ale stejně prosím, abys nám vyprávěla  historky z Johnova dětství.“

John sebou trhl. Ale ke svému překvapení zjistil, že mu to nevadí tolik, jak si myslel. Možná to bylo Sherlockovým evidentním zájmem, nebo faktem, že je Harry vyprávěla střízlivá, ale dokonce i otřepaný bonbónek o malém Johnnym, který vlítl na matčin karetní sedánek a vrtěl tam zadkem před jejími kamarádkami jenom v Harryiných červených spoďárkách, se zdál opravdu legrační.

„A všechny mu strkaly spropitný za gumu na zadku,“ slzela Harry smíchy, „a stará Lockhartová řekla: ‚Já mám u sebe jenom pětku -‘“

John si s náhlým píchnutím bolesti uvědomil, že už kromě nich dvou nezbyl nikdo, kdo by tyhle historky znal. Kdyby nebylo Harry, jak dlouho by mu tyhle vzpomínky na dětství zůstaly? Co by se stalo, kdyby tu nebyla, aby mu připomněla pudingy, které jim jejich matka vždycky dělala k narozeninám?

„Ne, moje byly s krémem, bylo to v zimě. Tvoje byly v létě, mělas jahody a šlehačku. Nepamatuješ?“

Sherlocka tenhle směr konverzace zcela jasně nudil. „Ale co John jako teenager?“ zeptal se. „Jsem si jistý, že vašim rodičům působil nekonečnou řadu potíží.“

„Co, John? Ne, od puberty byl John ten hodný syn. Vojenský doktor a tak. _Já_ jsem byla ten potížista.“

„Tys byla potížista vždycky,“ prohlásil John. „To, abych na tom karetním dýchánku tancoval, to byl v první řadě tvůj nápad, a pak sis vzala půlku mého spropitného!“

„Byla jsem tvůj manažer!“

„Ale byl to docela miláček žen, ne?“ optal se Sherlock, který se zoufale snažil dostat rozhovor zpátky na správnou kolej.

 _„John?“_ rozkašlala se Harry a přitiskla si ubrousek k puse, aby ztlumila smích. Podívala se na Johna a on si uvědomil, že hledá nějaký signál, jestli ze sebe snad před Sherlockem neudělal něco jako mladistvého Casanovu, tak aby ho před ním neshodila. Ucítil nával náklonnosti.

„Říkal jsem mu to a říkal, že jsem nezabodoval až do univerzity,“ řekl John a rozhodil rukama. „Ve škole jsem byl ten kluk, se kterým všecky holky mluvily o _jiných_ klucích. Jestlipak se mu líbím, jestlipak o mně někdy mluví, co vidí na té krávě Kathie Higdonové -“

„Kathie Higdonová! Ta roztáhla nohy před každým. Udělala by to nejspíš i pro mě, kdybych chtěla.“

„No, to je právě to, co na ní všichni viděli,“ potvrdil John.

„Ale hrál jsi přece ragby,“ zaprotestoval Sherlock. „Všechny holky mají rády sportovce, ne?“

„Mají rády _dobré_ sportovce,“ upřesnil John.

„Mně to teda nepomohlo,“ poznamenala Harry sklesle.

„A ty jsi _byla_ dobrá – Harry byla hvězda v pozemním hokeji,“ objasnil John Sherlockovi. „Říkal jsem ti, moc jsem se ke hře nedostal, až na posledních pár let, když jsem se přestal pokoušet být velký a soustředil se na rychlost. A dokonce ani potom to nebylo tak, že by po mně holky házely kalhotkami nebo stály frontu u dveří do šatny -“

John se zarazil, ale pozdě: Sherlock našpicoval uši přesně tím způsobem, který znamenal, že zahlédl kořist.

„No, byla tam jedna taková holka,“ vzpomněla si Harry, „Melanie Nevímjakdál, celý tvůj poslední ročník se kolem tebe točila -“

„Melanie Ingramová. John s ní přišel o panictví,“ napověděl jí Sherlock.

Harry musela znovu zabořit obličej do ubrousku - hihňala se tak strašně, že zrudla do jasně červena; a naštěstí právě v tu chvíli vpochodoval štrůdl číšníků, kteří za přesvědčivě nadšeného zpěvu „Hodně štěstí, zdraví“ přivezli narozeninový dort.

*

A pak s tím najednou přestal. Žádné další otázky, žádné narážky, prostě nic. John strávil několik dalších dní se zadrženým dechem, a když se nic nestalo, začal přemýšlet, jestli Sherlock schválně nepřibrzdil. Možná si uvědomil, že to poslední tajemství odhalit nechce, aby mu zůstal John, který není zrovna tak nudná otevřená kniha jako všichni ostatní. Možná.

Sherlock taky vypadal, že se vzdal i pátrání po zmizelé Tafline Jonesové, ačkoliv když se ho John na to zeptal, nejasně odpověděl, že hledat nepřestal, že jen hledá jinde. Co to mělo znamenat, to John neměl ponětí, protože Sherlock rozhodně nevykazoval žádné známky toho, že by kamkoliv šel.

*

„Podívej na tohle,“ řekl Sherlock a otočil svůj notebook k Johnovi.

„Série vloupání ve Wokingu,“ četl John. „Hele, kousek od Wokingu jsem bydlíval.“

„Bydlel jsi v Chertsey.“

„No jo, ale Chertsey je od Wokingu sotva pár mil.“

„Vážně?“ naklonil Sherlock hlavu ke straně. „Tak to možná uvidíš někoho známého.“

John prolétl článek. Všichni vlastníci byli v době loupeží mimo město a alarm nespustil ani v těch domech, které ho měly. Ztratily se jen malé věci, jako šperky a hotovost. Co se zločinů týkalo, tohle byl jeden z nejnudnějších, jaké si John dokázal představit.

„Podívej se na fotografii,“ naklonil se k němu Sherlock a ukázal na monitor.

Fotka ukazovala uslzenou ženu, stojící před prázdnou šperkovnicí, v náručí velkého beagla. Beagle vypadal, jako by nejvíc ze všeho toužil být někde jinde. Pes? Uplakaná žena? Šperkovnice? John na fotce nedokázal objevit nic jiného. Znovu si prošel článek a našel zmínku a dalším psovi: „Jen bych si přála, aby tu byl náš Raťafák a natrhl jim kalhoty, ten by jim dal co proto.“

„Ti psi?“ zeptal se John s nadějí. „Je to jako tehdy se Stříbrným Lysáčkem, že v noci neštěkali psi?“

„Protože psi v noci nebyli doma,“ řekl Sherlock. Blýskl rychlým dravým úsměvem. „Skvělé, Johne, už jsi dál než policie ve Wokingu. Zabal si tašku. Tohle možná zabere pár dní.“

*

John zavolal Lestradovi a Lestrade zavolal policii do Surrey, a tak když dorazili, detektiv inspektor ve Wokingu – hubený muž tmavé pleti jménem Kincaid – je uvítal celkem nadšeně. Během pár minut si Sherlock ověřil, že všechny oběti vlastnily psy středních až velkých plemen.

„Ale žádný z těch psů nebyl v domě,“ spojil Sherlock prsty do stříšky a upřel na Kincaida svůj nejostražitější pohled. „Kdepak byli?“

„Éééé,“ hledal Kincaid pohledem pomoc u detektiva superintendanta, který jen rozhodil rukama. „Předpokládám, že někteří možná odjeli na dovolenou s majiteli, nebo…“

„Někteří možná, ale minimálně dva z majitelů byli v zahraničí a víme, že neměli hlídání, protože v domech nikdo nebyl, takže logicky psi museli být někde umístění, ne?“ Sherlock otevřel svůj notebook a vyhledal mapu. „Tady jsou domy obětí, tady, tady a tady, všechny soustředěné zhruba v téhle oblasti, takže logicky nejspíš museli umístit své psy v největším a nejoblíbenějším místním útulku, _tady_ , nemyslíte?“

„Určitě,“ připustil Kincaid a vypadal, že se mu ulevilo, že se mu dostalo tak očividného řešení. „Prostě tam zavolám -“

„V žádném případě.“ Sherlock mu doslova vytrhl telefon z ruky. „Tím byste celou tu věc prozradil. John a já se tam zastavíme a prověříme to.“

*

Útulek Březová farma byl krásný. Provedla je sama majitelka, veselá stará dáma s roztřesenou chlupatou koulí v podpaží. Sherlock vyšrouboval svoji dramatičnost na nejvyšší obrátky a trval na tom, že si prohlédne každý čtvereční centimetr. John se coural s ním, zdvořile přikyvoval a snažil se neodfrkávat, kdykoliv jeho směrem padla nějaká poznámka, a konečně se Sherlock prohlásil za spokojeného a rezervoval si na následující víkend pobyt pro svého královského pudla Mycrofta.

„Tak co si myslíš?“ zeptal se Sherlock, když si zpátky v pronajatém autě připínali pásy.

„Zdá se to tam dost hezké,“ pokrčil rameny John. „Klidně bych tam psa nechal, kdybychom opravdu nějakého měli.“

„Ne o útulku, o tom chlapci na cvičišti u výběhů,“ řekl Sherlock s mírně zastřenou podrážděností.

„Jo, ten.“ John si na mladíka, který vedl psy na travnatou plochu, vzpomínal jen matně. Připadal mu celkem mírumilovný, plaché modré oči a rozcuchané plavé vlasy. „Nevypadal jako zloděj.“

„Kdo říká, že je to ten zloděj?“ Sherlock se naklonil dopředu a prohlížel si nějakou starou rachotinu, která vypadala spíš jako vrak než jako auto. „Tohle je zřejmě jeho auto, majitelka má landrover a děvče z recepce jezdí autobusem. Hmm.“ Nastartoval a vyjel malou uličkou na hlavní ulici, a když byli z dohledu, zajel ke kraji, aby mohl zavolat Kincaidovi. „Neohlašujte se jménem a chtějte Susan Mackinnonovou, to je majitelka. Mluvte _jenom_ s ní a ujistěte se, že je sama. Ano. Zavolejte mi, až budete ty informace mít.“ Zavěsil a povzdechl si. „Zlatý Lestrade. Ne abys mu pověděl, že jsem to řekl.“

„Samo, že ne,“ prohlásil John, který už psal esemesku. „Kam teď?“

„Najít hotel,“ řekl Sherlock a vyjel zase na silnici. „Máme trochu času a já si dovedu představit, že se budeš jako obvykle chtít najíst.“

*

O hodně později téže noci stál John v maličkém, pečlivě uklizeném zahradním domku a vyhlížel z okna. Nudil se a začínaly ho bolet nohy. „Jsi si jistý, že jsme ve správném domě? Už je po půlnoci.“

„Jistěže je to ten správný dům.“ Sherlock se nepřestával dívat z vlastního okna, stejně bystrozraký a bdělý, jako když před hodinou zaujali pozice. „Říkal jsem ti – všechna vloupání se odehrála v úterky nebo v pátky, což jsou noci, kdy Alfie Jameson přespává v útulku. Dnes je úterý – dobře, _bylo_ úterý – a majitelův pes přišel do útulku teprve včera a vyzvednou si ho v pátek. Tohle je jediná noc a je to vynikající místo, velmi odlehlé. Nebudou schopní odo -“ zmlkl, jako když utne a zvedl ruku, aby umlčel i Johna. John se otočil zpátky ke svému oknu a o vteřinu později uslyšel to, co Sherlockovy mnohem bystřejší uši už zachytily: pomalé pokašlávání motoru, ten typ zvuku, jaký vydává velmi staré a rezavé auto, když jede hodně pomalu.

John zadržel dech a upřeně zíral do temné zahrady. Zvuk motoru utichl a na pár minut bylo hrobové ticho. Pak za ním Sherlock ztuhl a znovu zvedl ruku, tentokrát, aby Johna přivolal blíž. John se potichu připlížil vedle něj a vyhlédl ven. Nejdřív neviděl nic, ale pak rozpoznal malou postavu, která se narovnala, poté co právě evidentně prolezla pod plotem. Temná silueta udělala pár kroků dopředu, zastavila se, rozhlédla se po zahradě a John se Sherlockem se honem přitiskli zády ke zdi. Vyměnili si pohled a potom, po pár vteřinách, se zase nacpali k oknu.

Postava v zahradě byla tak malá, až si John v první chvíli myslel, že je to dítě, ale pak ta osoba vytáhla mobil a jak začala psát esemesku, světlo z displeje jí ozářilo obličej. Johnovi spadla brada v němém zalapání po dechu a Sherlock mu promptně připlácl ruku přes pusu. Tafline Jonesová si strčila telefon zpátky do kapsy klokanky a tiše se pohnula k zadním dveřím. Když si u nich klekla, shodila kapuci a stáhla zip bundičky o pár centimetrů níž. John odstrčil Sherlockovu dlaň a zmateně sledoval, jak sklonila hlavu, natáhla ruku, aby něco odstrčila z cesty, a pak se začala protahovat dovnitř malým otvorem ve dveřích.

John se plácl do čela. „Psí dvířka!“ zasykl. „Ten zatracený malý pidižvík, ona se tam dostává skrz dvířka pro psy!“

„Elektronická dvířka pro psy,“ upřesnil Sherlock šeptem. Měl svůj telefon už venku a horlivě něco vyťukával. „A odemyká je elektronickým klíčem v psím obojku. Alfie vždycky vezme obojek a dá ho Taf, ona vyloupí dům a on má obojek zpátky, ještě než se rozední. Nikdo se nikdy nedozví, že byl pryč. Je nasnadě, že Alfie se dvířky neprotahoval, je na to moc velký.“ Sherlock si rozhořčeně povzdechl nad tím, co mu Kincaid odepsal, ať už to bylo cokoliv, a sáhl do kapsy. „Jdi sebrat Alfieho a udrž ho zticha,“ řekl a podal Johnovi pouta a jednu z Lestradových pověřovacích karet. „Vzal jsi s sebou izolační pásku, že?“

Dostat Alfieho bylo směšně jednoduché. Jediné, co John musel udělat, bylo blýsknout policejní kartou a už bulil jako mimino, pokorně natáhl ruce dopředu pro náramky a nastotisíckrát se omlouval. „Věděl jsem, že to není správný,“ řekl zkroušeně Johnovi, když ho svižně hnal zpátky kolem domu, „ale prostě jsem jí nedokázal říct ne. Kluci jako já nikdy u nikoho takovýho nemaj‘ šanci, víte?“

 _Jenom tak dlouho, dokud nedostane, co od tebe chce_ , vysmíval se arogantní hlas Donovanové v Johnově mozku, ale John ho rezolutně umlčel. „Teď ti přelepím pusu, abys nás nemohl prozradit,“ řekl, ale s páskou zacházel jemně a opatrně. Odvlekl Alfieho dozadu do zahrady, nechal ho tam s rukama spoutanýma kolem stromu a potom se připojil k Sherlockovi, který dřepěl u psích dvířek.

Nemusel čekat dlouho. Pár minut nato, co si klekl – Sherlock hodil po Alfiem jen ten nejzběžnější pohled – se ozval zpoza dvířek šramot, pak se objevila malá ruka a prostrčila ven povlak na polštář nacpaný čímsi, co cinkalo a chřestilo jako šperky. Ruka povlak odstrčila stranou a zmizela. O chvíli později se prosmekla ven Tafina hlava a ramena, pak si vysoukala ruce a začala se kroutit, aby si uvolnila boky.

„Nehodila by se pomocná ruka?“ optal se Sherlock starostlivě.

Taf sebou leknutím trhla, zaklela, když se praštila do zad, znovu utrousila nadávku, opřela se lokty o zem a vzhlédla. „Ale kurva, už zase vy, to ne.“

„Taky jsem rád, že tě vidím. Trochu jsme přibrali na zadku, že?“

Do Taf jako když střelí, málem zmizela zpátky ve dvířkách, ale to už ji John chňapl za jednu ruku, Sherlock za druhou a společně ji vytáhli ven. Rvala se, vzpírala a vzpouzela a snažila se chodidlem zachytit o dvířka. Když byla konečně venku na zemi, Sherlock ji zasedl. „Svaž ji,“ řekl vesele Johnovi.

„Slez ze mě, ty zasranej debile, vážíš kurva aspoň tunu,“ ječela Taf, tvář zabořenou do trávníku.

„Tohle je novinka,“ konstatoval John a snažil se přišpendlit Tafiny nohy k zemi alespoň na tak dlouho, aby jí je mohl omotat izolační páskou. Než s tím skončil, vypadala jako velice malá a zuřivá mumie.

Když dorazil Kincaid, tvářil se pochybovačně. „Nevím, jestli ji takhle můžu vzít na stanici,“ zaváhal. „Mohlo by to vypadat jako policejní brutalita.“

„Já bych ji vzal takhle, nebo si nebudete muset dělat starosti, jak to vypadá, protože než se tam dostanete, už nebude v autě,“ řekl mu John.

„To mi tentokrát ani nekoupíte večeři?“ vyčetla Taf Sherlockovi. Vypadala nanejvýš uražená.

„Obávám se, že ne, ale bylo mi vážně potěšením,“ odpověděl Sherlock a potřásl jí oběma maličkýma svázanýma rukama jednou svou velikou. „Těším se na naše příští setkání. S vámi ne, Kincaide. Teď už vám nebudeme k ničemu, Alfie vám řekne všechno, co budete potřebovat. Johne?“

*

John si myslel, že pravděpodobnost najít nějaké místo, kde by měli otevřeno a Sherlock by tam byl milostivě ochoten se najíst, je velice nízká, ale bez ohledu na to si udržoval optimistickou naději, a tak si povšiml, když zahnuli špatným směrem. „My se nevracíme zpátky do hotelu?“

„Nakonec ano.“

John se podíval z okna, aby skryl úsměv. Neměl ponětí, k čemu se Sherlock chystá, ale na tom nesešlo; John stejně půjde za ním. Když projeli do Chertsey, začal poznávat povědomé okolí, ale v té oblasti se od posledně, kdy tu byl, ledacos přestavělo, a tak potemnělou ulici, do které Sherlock zahnul, nepoznal, dokud nezabočili znovu a přední světla neozářila povědomý nápis.

„Hej, tohle je -“ John sklapl, ani nedopověděl. Samozřejmě, že Sherlock věděl, že tohle je Johnova stará škola. Což znamenalo, že věděl všechno, a pravděpodobně už nějakou chvíli.

Sherlock zajel na parkoviště u ragbyového hřiště, zaparkoval na vzdáleném konci, kde bude auto schované ve stínech, a vystoupil. John ho následoval. Pomyslel si, že by se měl cítit zklamaný nebo možná znepokojený, ale kupodivu necítil. Svěží chlad nočního vzduchu a povědomý tmavý obrys budov proti noční obloze ho přiměly cítit se jako zfetovaný a tak naživu, jak si to pamatoval z dob rané dospělosti, z Afghánistánu. Tak, jak ho ještě uměl přimět se cítit Sherlock. Jestli to mělo být jejich rozloučení, pak si ten odchod užije.

„Takže jsi na to přišel,“ řekl John konverzačním tónem a připojil se k Sherlockovi, když zahnul k nízkému chumlu budov vedle hřiště.

„Jo,“ připustil Sherlock za chůze. „Až na pár maličkostí. Na…“ mávl rukou k hřišti, „trávníku, nebo v šatně?“

„V šatně.“

„Po zápasu?“

„Ne, po prvním poločase.“

„Aha,“ vydechl Sherlock potěšeným překvapením. „Samozřejmě.“ Došli ke dveřím, podal Johnovi baterku a sáhl do kapsy pro svoje paklíče. John se opřel o zeď, držel baterku nehnutě namířenou na zámek a nechal polozapomenutý pach trávy a potu rozdmýchat adrenalin, který mu zpíval ve všech nervových zakončeních: _naživu, naživu, naživu._

„Mám to,“ řekl Sherlock, zvedl se na nohy a natáhl ruku pro baterku. John šel za ním a rozhlédl se – místnost byla v matném svitu světla nad nouzovým východem a Sherlockovy baterky přesně taková, jak si ji pamatoval. John se nedokázal ubránit úsměvu. Zdálo se to jako věčnost, co tu byl naposledy, vzpomínky se rozmazaly do nostalgického oparu bolesti, triumfu, zoufalství a samozřejmě chtíče.

„Takže, první poločas právě skončil,“ oznámil Sherlock. Přejel kuželem světla z baterky po zdech a otáčel se pomalu kolem dokola, aby obsáhl skříňky, police, lavičky, věšáky. „Skóre je nerozhodné. Čelíte vašemu úhlavnímu protivníkovi, samozřejmě, a všechno záleží na tomhle zápase.“ Podíval se na Johna se zvednutým obočím a John mu jedinkrát přikývl: přihořívá, pokračuj. Sherlock postavil baterku na lavičku tak, aby svítila do stropu, a začal si rozepínat kabát. „Na konci poločasu byla příležitost skórovat, ale tvůj tým to zpackal. Máš vztek. Jsi frustrovaný. _Napjatý_.“ Pověsil kabát na věšák a pustil se do saka. „Tvoji spoluhráči si dělají starosti. Jsi hvězda týmu, potřebují tě v nejlepší formě.“ Pověsil sako vedle kabátu, otočil se k Johnovi a změnil vystupování: statečný zástupce, který nadřízenému říká pravdu do očí. „Musíš udělat něco, aby ses zklidnil,“ řekl. „Vypustit nějak páru. Soustředit se.“

John nasucho polkl. „Co navrhuješ?“

Sherlock mu bez mrknutí upíral do očí tmavý pohled. „Jedna z těch holek, co se poflakují venku u dveří, by to mohla spravit. Všechny tam skandují tvoje jméno.“

„Skandují, že?“ John znovu polkl a o stupínek zvedl bradu. „Dobře. Tak do toho.“

Sherlock se odvrátil, zase v roli vypravěče. „Pošlou jednoho z hráčů. Když přijde zpátky, přivede s sebou dívku.“ Špičkou opřenou o patu si zul botu, pak druhou a obě je nohou odstrčil z cesty pod lavičku. „Je z toho u vytržení. John Watson je její hrdina, je hrdina všech, hvězda týmu, zázračné dítě, Mozart v oblasti ragby.“ Palcem si rozepnul knoflík u kalhot. „Udělala by pro tebe cokoliv.“ Shrnul si kalhoty dolů přes boky, trochu se s tím potýkal a pořád na Johna upíral oči.  „Úplně cokoliv. Když jí ten hráč řekne, že ho poslali, aby přivedl nejhezčí holku, co tam venku je, je z toho unešená, protože nic by ji neudělalo šťastnější, než posloužit Johnu Watsonovi, nechat Johna Watsona, aby si ji proti zdi vzal.“ Vystoupil z kalhot a otočil se zády.

John zíral. Nedíval se na černé ponožky a dlouhé bledé nohy. Sherlock měl na sobě černé punčocháče a sukni, tutéž skládanou sukni se zlatým lemováním, kterou děvčata nosila, když byl John ve škole, sukni, která tak markantně figurovala v jeho adolescentních fantaziích. Na Sherlockovi byla o hodně kratší.

„Ježíši Kriste,“ vydechl John. V matném osvětlení byla ta iluze skoro dokonalá: bílá blůza, tmavě modrá sukně, punčocháče. S tím, jak měl Sherlock skloněnou hlavu, dokonce i jeho kudrny vypadaly, jako že by mohly být ta trvalá ve stylu Andie MacDowelové, kterou si taková spousta děvčat tehdy oblíbila – ne, že by moc dívek v Johnově škole bylo vysokých šest stop. Kdyby John obětoval více času svým představám, jeho fantazie by vypadala přesně takhle. Přistoupil za Sherlocka a položil mu ruce na boky. „Tys to měl na sobě celý den?“

„Jenom od hotelu. Ta sukně je trochu neskladná.“

„Jsi úžasný.“ John nejasně cítil, že by se měl cítit zahanbeně, že na tohle Sherlock přišel – a on se _opravdu_ styděl, když si vzpomněl, jak fantazíroval o tom, že by dívku přesně takhle využil, vzal si ji přede všemi – ale ve skutečnosti se cítil neuvěřitelně vzrušený a dojatý, že si Sherlock prošel takovými potížemi. _Je to prostě perfekcionista,_ zašeptal mu v hlavě ten neodbytný hlásek. John ho ignoroval. Vklouzl rukama kolem Sherlockova pasu a přitulil se mu nosem k zátylku. Sherlock nebyl cítit jako Sherlock. Voněl… po kytkách a trochu po jahodách a kůži na krku a čelisti měl pečlivě a dohladka oholenou. John si myslel, že se Sherlock v hotelu sprchoval, protože byl cimprlich a vadil mu psí pach, ale on se ve skutečnosti transformoval do téhle fantastické šestnáctileté dívky v sukni.

John ho sevřel v pase pevněji, přejel rty vzadu po Sherlockově citlivém krku a jazykem mu poškádlil ucho. „Co jestli jsem chtěl chlapce?“ zamumlal mu do něj. „Možná jsem chtěl jednoho z mladších hochů z týmu a myslel jsem na to, jak mi ho vykouří.“

Sherlock přešlápl a víc se rozkročil, aby se k sobě mohli přitisknout boky. Vybral si místo s policí, o kterou si mohl opřít předloktí, ale byla zaházená vším možným harampádím, které teď shodil z cesty. Na podlahu dopadl nějaký starý deodorant a odkutálel se do tmy. „No ano, tos myslel. Ale jenom tajně. V té představě jste byli v kumbálu se sportovním náčiním, těsném a zaprášeném, kde vás nikdo nemohl vidět. _Tahle_ je celá o exhibicionismu, o tom, jak tví spoluhráči vidí hezkou holku pro tebe roztáhnout nohy, sledují tě, jak si ji bereš tak drsně, že zapomene i svoje vlastní jméno.“

Samozřejmě, že měl pravdu. John zvedl ruku, aby mu ji propletl do vlasů, a přitáhl si Sherlockovu hlavu stranou k až surovému polibku. „Žádná z nich nebyla tak hezká jako ty,“ řekl a jakmile to Johnova ústa vyslovila, Sherlock se zachvěl. Byla to pravda. John se nesnažil předstírat, že je Sherlock doopravdy děvče – byl moc vysoký a moc hranatý – ale jeho sladce vonící hladká pokožka byla nepopiratelně vzrušující a cítit tu drsnou vlněnou sukni přitisknutou k sobě, to v Johnových útrobách zažehlo prvotní oheň. Když byl mladší, představoval si to tak často, že teď skoro cítil tu špínu svého potem nasáklého trička a slyšel divoké nadšení ostatních hráčů, stojících v kruhu kolem. V jeho představách byla ta dívka jen nejasná postava bez tváře ve školní uniformě, sténající jeho jméno, když ji přimáčkl ke stěně a vedral se do ní, ale Sherlock byl skutečný a štíhlý a v náručí ho hřál. Vsál si Sherlockův spodní ret mezi zuby a maličko ho skousl, a pak si prolíbal cestu dolů po jeho krku – nepřisával se tolik, aby nadělal cucfleky, ale dost na to, aby je naznačil. Teď už byl úplně tvrdý, a když Sherlock začal houpat boky a otírat se zadkem o jeho rozkrok, John se odtrhl a ucouvl.

„Hodlám si tě přímo tady vzít,“ zašeptal Sherlockovi do úst. „Přímo proti zdi, přesně, jak jsi řekl.“

Ucítil na tváři, jak se Sherlockovi stočily koutky do úsměvu. „Já vím.“

„Tak to se radši drž.“ John trochu ucouvl a spustil ruce k Sherlockovým nohám, zajel jimi pod lem sukně a nahoru po dlouhých hedvábně jemných stehnech. Materiál punčocháčů mu pod prsty klouzal jako satén. John sáhl dopředu, jak daleko mohl, přejel rukama nahoru po vnitřní straně Sherlockových stehen a Sherlock prudce vtáhl vzduch a rozkročil se víc doširoka. Punčocháče byly pod Johnovými prsty hladké jako sklo a snadno pod nimi cítil křivky Sherlockových svalů. Proti těm legínám, co Sherlock nosil ve fázi fantazie o baletu, to je obrovské vylepšení, pomyslel si John; náhle měl urgentní potřebu prostě se třít penisem o tu klouzavou tkaninu, dokud se neudělá po celém Sherlockově zadku. Jaká vůbec bude ta zadnice pod tímhle? John sklouzl rukama zpátky a nahoru a pátral po tom šťavnatém hedvábném pozadí, ale jeho palce se najednou setkaly s horkou kůží.

„Uf,“ vypadlo z Johna skoro nahlas a trochu tázavě a Sherlock sklopil hlavu k rameni a tlumil smích. John měl dlaně na nahé pokožce, ale prsty na lycře, a když sáhl nahoru, nahmatal napjatou pasovou gumu.

„Punčocháče bez zadního dílu,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a hlas se mu třásl potlačovaným smíchem. „Je trochu těžké je sehnat v mé velikosti, zvláště ne síťované, ale myslel jsem, že by to pomohlo udržet iluzi.“

„Není to zrovna součást předepsané školní uniformy,“ poznamenal John. Zmáčkl v rukou dvě štědře plné hrsti, roztáhl je od sebe a Sherlock se zachvěl. John přejel níž a zarazil se: ruka mu zavadila o něco tvrdého. Zkusmo to překryl dlaní a Sherlock se zajíkl a trhl sebou. John zvědavě naklonil hlavu a prozkoumal to prsty: pevné kolečko, hladké jako sklo, přímo v Sherlockově – ach _Ježíši_. Nikdy to ještě neviděl, ale věděl, co to je. „Tys to měl v sobě celou noc?“

Sherlock se znovu zachvěl, jak John přitiskl ke kolíku dlaň. „Myslel jsem – že by to asi narušilo fantazii – kdybys musel -“ Znělo to trochu přiškrceně.

„Zatracenej génie,“ pochválil ho John, znovu se zmocnil jeho hlavy a tentokrát byl polibek drsný a vlastnický – jazyk až v krku, jednou rukou mačkal Sherlockovi zadek až k bodu bolesti, druhou zaťatou do jeho vlasů. Sherlock kolem Johnova jazyka sténal a snažil se tlačit proti jeho dlani. John ho držel pevně, zachvácený planoucí potřebou, která byla svou intenzitou až znepokojivá – ani ne tak chtíč, jako spíš čistá animální majetnickost, touha označit a nárokovat si a vlastnit.

Sherlock pod ním zalapal po dechu, John povolil sevření a ještě jednou ho políbil, tentokrát něžněji. Přitiskl dlaň k análnímu kolíku jako předtím, vychutnal si zachvění, které projelo Sherlockovou páteří, a experimentálně s ním zakroužil, až se Sherlock zasvíjel a zasténal. „Dobrý pocit?“ zamumlal John, znovu zatlačil a Sherlockovi spadla hlava na rameno. John ho zlehka kousl do ucha, ustoupil a zvedl mu sukni. Sherlockův bledý kulatý zadek jako by v temnotě zářil doslova jako měsíc v úplňku.

 „Tohle teď musí z cesty,“ prohlásil John a vzal za tu věc. Sherlock zašátral v náprsní kapse, a když John kolík vytáhl – zjistil, že pomůže s ním malinko zakroutit – podal mu malý balíček.

„Už je tam asi litr lubrikantu, ale co kdyby náhodou.“

„Díky,“ řekl John, vzal si ho a rozepnul si zip u kalhot. Nanesl si lubrikant, popadl Sherlocka jednou rukou za bok, druhou se nasměroval a pak zaváhal; dlouhotrvající zvyk být opatrný se svářil s jeho touhou prostě se do toho kluzkého otevřeného zvoucího vstupu zabořit.

Sherlock se po něm ohlédl přes rameno. „Radši bys to už měl dotáhnout. Všichni tvoji spoluhráči se dívají, nechceš, aby si mysleli, že na to nemáš nervy, že ne? A z přestávky nejspíš už moc nezbývá a trenér -“

John se vecpal dovnitř; nesnažil se jít na to pomalu nebo být jemný, ale prostě do něj zajel v jediném dlouhém tahu, dokud nebyl tak hluboko, jak jen mohl. Ježíši, byl to dokonalý pocit, jak byl Sherlock pod ním roztažený a kluzký a poddajný. John se zase skoro úplně vysunul a chvilku ho jen tak škádlil, houpavě do něj vsouval jen žalud penisu, tam a zpátky v rychlých mělkých pohybech, až Sherlock brzy lapal po dechu a vyrážel mu naproti. „Pamatuj, nemáme moc času,“ dostal ze sebe a vzpíral se proti němu v bezvýsledné snaze dostat ho do sebe hlouběji.

„Šššš,“ klidnil ho John. Povolil sevření, dal Sherlockovi volnost pohybu a Sherlock se zajíkl, když ho do sebe pojal až na doraz. John ho objal rukou kolem pasu a druhou mu připlácl přes ústa. „ _Šššš_. Uslyší tě trenér. Nesmíš vydat ani hlásku, rozumíš?“

Sherlock mu přikývl do dlaně.

„Dobře,“ zavrčel John. Pustil ho a znovu se chopil Sherlockových boků. „Tak drž a zůstaň zticha, protože já ti teď vyšukám mozek z hlavy.“

A udělal to.

Jako už tolik věcí, brát si Sherlocka proti zdi se ukázalo jako daleko menší legrace, než si John dokázal představit. Sherlockovi v punčocháčích na betonové podlaze podkluzovaly nohy a ta zatracená sukně mu pořád padala dolů bez ohledu na to, jak vysoko ji John vysoukal nahoru. Nakonec Sherlock vydechl: „Počkej,“ zvedl nohu a zapřel si ji chodidlem o skříňku s náčiním, druhou se zarazil o Johnovu a John té pauzy využil k tomu, aby ohnul lem sukně a zastrčil ho na pásek. Potom už jim to šlo líp. John zavřel oči a vykouzlil si tu scénu, kterou si v mládí tolikrát představoval: hladové oči ostatních hráčů, pach starých ponožek a potu, tlak rostoucí ve slabinách.

Sherlock při každém výpadu hekal a ztěžka a přerývaně dýchal, ale John věděl, že takhle se nemůže udělat – úhel byl špatný a Sherlock se nemohl pustit, aby si pomohl rukou. Takže se John do něj drsně zabořil až na doraz, ovinul mu paži kolem pasu, aby ho udržel na místě, a druhou mu sáhl dopředu. Neměl v hlavě nijak konkrétní plán, ale když nahmátl tvrdou bouli v Sherlockových punčocháčích, Sherlock zvrátil hlavu dozadu a zasténal, a tak vzal do dlaně dlouhou linii jeho penisu a začal ho hladit. Punčocháče byly extrémně účinný vodič tření. Během chvilky měl John horkou a brnící dlaň a Sherlock ostře a mělce vyrážel dech, houpal se proti Johnovu penisu vpřed a vzad a John právě dumal, jestli takhle Sherlock opravdu může dosáhnout orgasmu, nebo jestli by se měl pokusit propracovat se rukou pod punčocháče, když sebou najednou Sherlock trhl dopředu a zakousl se do vlastního rukávu. John ucítil, jak se mu pod dlaní šíří horké vlhko a Sherlock křečovitě tepal, vrážel do Johnovy dlaně znovu a znovu a tiše skučel do rukávu. Nemělo by to být tak žhavé, že se Sherlock udělal do punčocháčů a Johnem hluboko v sobě, ale jaksi bylo – John se sotva udržel, než Sherlock skončil.

Když ten třes polevil, John odtáhl ruku, otřel si ji o sukni – tu věc určitě budou muset vyhodit – a znovu se chopil Sherlockových boků. Sherlock, který už očividně popadl dech, zvedl hlavu. „Teď se všichni tlačí blíž,“ řekl Johnovi. „Viděli tě, jak jsi mě udělal, a teď to chtějí taky; všem v šortkách stojí jak stožáry. Chtějí se vystřídat. Cpou se blíž a skoro zapomněli na zápas, už skoro cítíš jejich dech na -“

„Vysmahněte,“ zavrčel John na své imaginární obecenstvo. „Vy si užijete zábavu až po zápase, _jestli_ vyhrajete. Ale tahle je moje. Až skončím, vrátím tam ten kolík a až bude po hře, přijdu sem zpátky a zase si tě vezmu -“

„Ano,“ vydechl Sherlock a prohnul záda. John se odtáhl a přirazil; Sherlockovi zbělaly klouby, jak se držel police. John zasténal, svíral Sherlockovy boky a vrážel do něj, bušil ve zvyšujícím se tempu, prsty zabořené do hedvábného materiálu punčocháčů. „Na téhle lavičce. Budu tu čekat, půjdeš první, ale všichni za tebou budou stát frontu, můžou se přímo _uslintat_.“

John to skoro viděl: Sherlock s nohama široce rozevřenýma, ošukaný a roztažený dokořán, až z něj Johnovo semeno teče ven, a jen čeká, až ho John znovu naplní. S trochu překvapeným šokem zjistil, že vůbec nemyslí na tu fiktivní dívku. Byl to Sherlock, po kom toužil, Sherlock, jehož chtěl, aby viděli jeho spoluhráči, jak ho ošuká a prohlásí za svého – Sherlock s jeho dlouhýma nohama a bělostným krkem a pronikavýma očima. Ten nejbrilantnější, nejkrásnější muž, jakého kdy John poznal.

John si skousl dolní ret, trochu se odtáhl a teď do Sherlocka vjížděl rychle a mělce, jako hned zpočátku, a cítil, jak v něm rozkvétá horoucí rozkoš. Palce se mu v botách zkroutily. Dostával se blízko. Zpomalil, přehmátl a pak Sherlock vyrazil vzad a John vykřikl, přitáhl si ho, až se mu pevně přitiskl ke klínu, hluboko se do něj zabořil, a zase ven a zpět a bylo to. Udělal se tak divoce, že napůl čekal, že to uvidí Sherlockovi vytrysknout ušima. Zavrávoral o půl kroku zpět, zakopl o lavičku a shodil baterku, která se odkutálela někam do tmy a cestou kuželem světla házela záblesky jako šílený stroboskop.

„Kurva,“ lapal po dechu John. Zamrkal. Sherlock byl před ním jako tmavá šmouha; baterka skončila někde na druhém konci místnosti se světlem namířeným na protější zeď. John se napřímil, vyprostil se ven, zasténal a pak podepřel Sherlocka rukou kolem pasu, aby mohl spustit nohu a sám se narovnat. John zachytil jeho obličej – skoro mu vrazil palec do oka – a políbil ho, trochu ledabyle, jak byla tma a on ještě pořád nemohl popadnout dech. Sherlock taky vrávoral, když mu vracel polibek.

John se otřel kapesníkem – dost nešikovně, protože na to neviděl – a pak se vydal hledat baterku.

„Myslíš, že by tohle byla paní Hudsonová ochotná vyprat?“ optal se Sherlock. John namířil baterkou zpátky. Sherlock se už zbavil sukně a teď se snažil vyvléknout z punčocháčů, což nebyl zrovna snadný úkol.

„Ne, ale mohl bys je pravděpodobně přemáchnout v umyvadle,“ zazubil se John.

„Nevadilo by mi vzít si je znovu. Ten anální kolík taky. Bylo to docela vzrušující.“

John si svítil baterkou, dokud ten kolík nenašel. „Jsem pro. Ale co se mě týká, netrvám na té sukni.“

„Ach Bože, ne, ta jde do koše.“

To by mohl být pro úklidovou službu docela zajímavý nález. Anální kolík – který měl za sebou nátěr lubrikantem, pobyt v Sherlockově zadku a pak se kutálel po podlaze chlapecké šatny – nebyl zrovna v nedotčeném stavu, a tak ho John zabalil do svého promáčeného kapesníku a strčil do kapsy Sherlockova kabátu.

„Měl jsem pamatovat na to, abych si s sebou vzal spodky,“ mumlal Sherlock za ním. „Vlastně ne – měl jsem pamatovat na _ponožky_. Myslíš, že někde budou mít otevřeno? Umírám hlady.“

„V hotelu byl prodejní automat,“ vzpomněl si John. Na rozdíl od Sherlocka, který zněl otravně čile, John se najednou cítil vyčerpaný. Bylo hodně pozdě a byl to ten nejdivočejší sex, co zažil za celé věky – zadní strana stehen ho vážně bolela. A navíc tu byl samozřejmě ten nejasný šedý strach, který se mu plížil z okrajů mozku, obava, že teď, když Sherlock odhalil jeho poslední tajemství… Ale ne, říkal přece, že si ty punčocháče chce vzít znovu, ne? Možná ještě neztratil zájem. „Vezmi to po M25. Možná něco cestou uvidíme. Teď už je tak pozdě, že je prakticky brzy. Takže možná najdeme místo, kde už budou mít otevřeno na snídani.“ Zívl, až mu zapraskala čelist.

„Tohle,“ řekl Sherlock, který dokončil zavazování tkaniček, jemuž se v té tmě věnoval s otravnou pečlivostí, narovnal se a domašíroval k Johnovi, „je vysoce nepohodlné. Ale kvůli vajíčkům na slanině, párkům a kávě to dokážu ještě chvíli vydržet.“

John se neodkázal ubránit úsměvu. „Drž.“ Namířil pravičkou baterku na Sherlocka, levou mu prsty prohrábl vrabčí hnízdo a pokusil se z něj udělat něco přibližně odpovídajícího jeho obvyklému stylu. Moc to nepomohlo. Sherlock vypadal jako troska – vlasy divoce rozcuchané, rty oteklé, košili zmačkanou, holé kotníky světle probleskující pod kalhotami. Vypadal přesně, jako by ho někdo právě ošukal opřeného o zeď, a John si pomyslel, že nikdy neviděl nic hezčího. „Tak. Hezký hoch.“

Na chvilku John zahlédl v Sherlockových očích podivný výraz, jakési překvapení, měkkost a zranitelnost. Ale to musel být jenom optický klam ve světle té baterky. Sherlock si s navyklou elegancí navlékl kabát, otočil se ke dveřím a přes rameno s obvyklou nenuceností prohodil: „Připraven?“

„Jo,“ odpověděl John. Naposledy přejel baterkou po místnosti, rozhlédl se a pak následoval Sherlocka ze dveří.

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka autorky na závěr:  
> John se znovu omlouvá za tuto svou fantazii, o které ví, že byla jak vykořisťovatelská, tak nerealistická. Ani kdyby mohly, dívky by nestály frontu u chlapeckých šaten – jsou ve své vlastní šatně a připravují se na vlastní zápas. Tohle byl možná ten nejnepravděpodobněji představitelný způsob, jak prezentovat dívčí sporty, ale existují rozsáhlé důkazy, že účast v nich zkvalitňuje dívčí životy, a to jakýmkoliv měřitelným způsobem. Takže podporujte vaše místní týmy pozemního hokeje, košíkové, softballu, netballu, volejbalu, ragby, fotbalu, golfu nebo tenisu! A vy všechny malé Harriety: jděte a nakopejte pár zadků!


End file.
